


picking up the pace

by aerana



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerana/pseuds/aerana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She takes his face into her hands and says, “I am an adult, Klaus, and I want this.” Without breaking eye contact, she slides her hands down his chest, then dips one hand lower. “I want you.”</i>
</p>
<p>Klaus comes by to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picking up the pace

**Author's Note:**

> this got way longer than it was supposed to be, i am so mad at myself lol. but here it is, pretty much a PWP inspired by the prompt: one person meticulously doing something else entirely for the other person’s benefit without expectation or need for reciprocation.

 

It is just after dinner when the knock at her door comes.

Still preoccupied at her workbench, Minori calls out, “Come in!”

The door swings open, having been unlocked. “You know, you really shouldn’t let anyone just walk in like that.”

Immediately, she puts down her tools and faces him, beaming. “Klaus!”

His stern expression softens at her smile, and he moves toward her to press a kiss to her cheek. “I did mean it, though. It’s unsafe,” he says, frowning slightly. There’s a small container of food in his hand, and he moves to set it on the dining table before coming back to her.

She rolls her eyes. “You leave your door unlocked all the time.”

“But you--”

“--can take care of myself,” she says, arching an eyebrow at him. To make her point clear, she lifts the silver axe she was working on. Still, she knows that he worries far too often for his own good.

Klaus brushes her hair behind her ear, moving to cup her cheek. “I know you can,” he says, his thumb stroking her skin. Her eyes drift shut briefly.  “I just want you to be safe.”

“I’ll check who it is next time,” she concedes. “What are you doing here?”

He gives a little shrug, then moves his hands over her shoulders to rest at her waist. “You’re always coming by to visit me. I just thought I would do the same for you.”

She goes still. It’s true, she thinks. This is not the first time he has visited her home, but she spends far more time at his place than he does at hers. Now, he is here, bearing food, and it is so strange, to be on the receiving end.

“Minori?” His eyes grow worried again, searching her face.

“Thank you,” she says, then, “I love you.”

His eyes widen a little in surprise, a flush starting at his cheeks, and she thinks she must not be saying it enough if he still looks at her like that. “And I love you,” he says, voice low, and leans in to kiss her.

His mouth is sweet and gentle and chaste, not pushing her, not demanding. He has once referred to himself as a wolf in some metaphor she had not initially understood, but he has always been mindful of her comfort, never moving too fast, always checking in.

Most of the time, she has the opposite problem. It is Klaus who had insisted they take things slow, back when their relationship began, Klaus who pulls away first. It had been fine in the beginning, but now she finds herself wanting more.

Minori knows that she will have to make the first move. So she presses closer to him, sliding her tongue against his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. His fingers tighten around her waist. He is hesitant at first, and then he is kissing her back just as hard. She mimics the movement of his tongue as he licks into her mouth, and the hands at her waist pull her closer.

Something hard brushes against her stomach, and before she can process it, he breaks away. Klaus rests his forehead against hers, eyes closed, breathing hard.

When he opens his eyes again, she sees the edges of guilt as he draws away, and she knows he is thinking yet again of the age gap between them.

She takes his face into her hands and says, “I am an adult, Klaus, and I want this.” Without breaking eye contact, she slides her hands down his chest, then dips one hand lower. “I want you.”

He shudders when she brushes her fingers against him through his pants, and then he pushes her hand away gently. Minori freezes at the rebuff, a thought suddenly coming to her. Is it her?

Her courage begins to falter; though she is afraid of the answer, she asks, “Do you?”

When he sees the look on her face, his expression changes, all at once concerned. “Do I what?”

Her cheeks burn. She will not repeat it. Minori begins to pull away, thinking rapidly of some excuse to make, something light to say to brush it off--but then he is turning her toward him again.

His eyes are intent when he says, “‘Do I want you?’”

She thinks her whole face must be on fire by now, and that must be enough of an answer for him, for he suddenly looks angry--though not, she realizes, at her. It is gone by the time she blinks, replaced by an intense determination that has him pressing his mouth to hers.

He kisses her urgently at first, and the suddenness of it takes her by surprise. Her surprise is short-lived; she begins kissing him back, matching his intensity, the relief sweeping away the tension from her limbs.

Dimly, she realizes that he is slowly moving them, nudging at her legs and carefully holding her to keep her balanced. It isn’t until the back of her legs hit the mattress that she realizes where he led her, and he slowly lowers her onto the bed.

He does not move overtop of her, but sits besides her instead, twisting his torso and leaning down to hover over her. She looks at him, wide-eyed and flushed, her skin tingling from where he touched her.

“I want you,” he says, looking her in the eye, and says it again. “I want you.” He leans down to press kisses along her jaw, then down the column of her neck. She tilts her head back, little needy noises escaping from her mouth as he sucks at the skin by her collarbone.

Klaus begins to move back up her neck, and he’s saying something, disconnected words that she hears only when he reaches her ear. “Beautiful,” in a low murmur, before he rises up to look at her again.

When he does not move, Minori realizes that he is waiting for her next move. He is not pulling away, not making that decision for her--and it is a step forward.

Minori curls her fingers into the lapel of his jacket, then begins to push it aside. Klaus catches on quickly, shrugging the jacket off his shoulders, then folding it neatly at the foot of the bed. She tugs at his tie next, meaning for him to take it off, but he leans down to kiss her instead. His tongue is wet and hot and heavy in her mouth, but it is not enough, so she guides his hand to her chest.

“Klaus,” she says when he hesitates, a half-moan, half-plea.

He moves off of her, and for a moment she thinks she’s pushed too far, but he merely moves to a more comfortable position between her legs. He slides her dress over her shoulders--slowly, at first, as if giving her a chance to change her mind--then pulls it down along with her shift. She lifts her hips to help remove it, and then she is left with only her stockings.

She is suddenly aware of how her body looks, and her hands rise to cover her breasts. He rests his palm against her stomach, the heat reaching down to her core, then slides it up to gently move her hands aside. “You’re beautiful,” he says, eyes darkening as he takes her in.

Her breath hitches when he cups her breast in one hand, and then she arches against him when he presses his mouth to the other, sweeping his tongue over her pebbled nipple, then sucking it gently. She can feel his erection through his pants, hot and hard against her thigh, and she finds herself grinding against him, needing more.

He groans, a low sound that shoots to her core. He rocks against her, once, twice, before holding her hips in a tight grip to stop her from moving. Still, she is undeterred; she reaches for his belt buckle.

Klaus takes her hand off, and she can feel his lips curve into a smile against her skin before he lifts his head, raising an eyebrow at her. “Slow,” he reminds her, looking amused.

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Minori says, and takes advantage of his loosened hands to rub against him. His smile disappears as he reflexively shuts his eyes, holding her hips down once more.

“Please, Klaus, I need--” she cuts off, the words sticking in her throat.

“What do you need?”

“I--” Does he really expect her to say it? She bites down on her lip, looking into his dark, heavy gaze. She needs to feel his hands on her fevered skin, his mouth on hers. She needs to touch him, skin to skin, with no barrier between them.

She takes his hand, just as she did before, and slides it between her legs. He cups her through her stockings, then strokes her, the fabric quickly dampening beneath his fingers. She moans, tightening her fingers on his shoulders, arching into him. His eyes have remained on her face the entire time, carefully watching her reaction.

He removes his hand to grasp the edge of her stockings. He slides them off with her underwear, leaving her completely bare to him. But instead of touching her again, he begins kissing his way down her stomach, then lower.

When she realizes what he intends to do, she tenses. “Wait.”

Klaus pauses, lifting his head from between her legs. She flushes at the sight. “No?” he says, unmoving.  He has both his hands on her thighs, and his thumb moves up and down against her skin as he waits for her to decide.

Finally, she lets her head fall back, exhaling slowly. “Okay.”

Klaus is still for a few more seconds, and then he presses his mouth to her inner thigh. He strokes her with his fingers first, no doubt thinking of her hesitation, and groans against her skin. She is slick and ready for him, and his fingers slide through her wet folds with ease.

“Klaus -- oh --” she moans, breathless, as he pushes one finger into her. He curves his finger as he strokes it in and out, before he removes it, replacing his hand with his mouth.

She jerks at the first swipe of his tongue through her folds, his hands pressing her thighs apart, spreading her open. She cries out his name, curling her fingers into the bedsheets.

“No?” he asks again.

“Yes, Klaus, please--” she cuts off into a low, keening sound as he slides his tongue into her, mimicking his finger with shallow thrusts.

The pleasure within her begins to coil as he tongues her clit, then thrusts two fingers inside her at the same time. Her moans grow higher, more desperate, legs quivering when he sucks at her clit. His name leaves her throat in a loud cry as she comes hard around his fingers.

He slowly brings her down, kissing her stomach, rubbing her knees. When she finally opens her eyes, he’s wearing this self-satisfied smile. She rolls her eyes, but finds herself smiling back.

Klaus shifts to cover her with the blanket when she yawns, peering at him from lidded eyes. But then she frowns. “Wait, you still haven’t--”

He shifts uncomfortably in front of her, and she can see that he’s still hard. “I’ll be fine,” he assures her, pushing her back down when she moves to sit up. “Today was for you.”

Her brow creases. “But--”

“Next time,” he promises her, twining his fingers with hers, then bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. “It’s late. You should get some sleep.”

“Klaus,” she says, just as he gets up to leave. “Thank you for coming by. I like having you here.”

His expression softens. “I’ll make sure to come by more often.”

“I’d like that.”

He folds his jacket over his arm and presses one last kiss to her forehead. “Good night,” he says, and leaves.


End file.
